Sirius's Angel
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Cassandra Potter, twin sister to James and bff to Lilly, is madly in love with a certain Sirius Black. This is her story. How she fell in, out, then in love again. How she changed the lives of everyone she touched. This is a story of love, light and oracles. This is the untold story of how she managed to get Lily and James together, and got the guy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sirius's Angel

Prologue

I lay in the rubble, trying desperately not to scream. They were dead. The sarcastic, beautiful girl with the emerald eyes and the flaming hair that matched her temper. The quirky boy with hazel eyes behind glasses and messy midnight hair. My brother and my best friend. They were dead and gone. I was alone. So alone.

Then the sound of hope came to me in the form of my nephew's cries. So I wasn't completely alone. I had Harry James Potter to look after. Swallowing back the pain I crawled toward his cries.

There he was. Wrapped in a baby blue blanket and looking extremely forlorn was my baby nephew. I gazed down into his green eyes, so like his mothers, and realized something. Voldermort was gone. And Harry had a scar like a lightning bold on his tiny forehead.

"What the…" I was cut off by the rumbling sound of Sirius's flying motorcycle. I looked up to see it flying down to the sidewalk. Sirius jumped off and ran to where I knelt, cradling Harry.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he growled.

"The Dark Lord," I stated, holding back tears. "How did he know?"

"Peter," Sirius spat, "That slimy, no good, traitorous rat!" He looked like he was about to kill someone, possibly Peter Pettigrew.

"How could he? He was our friend. He's been our friend for years. He's a Marauder. I just don't understand…," I trailed off uncertainly.

Then the tears started to flow. I sobbed and cried. Sirius knelt down beside me and wrapped me in his embrace. I was bleeding heavily, now, staining Sirius's cloths and Harry's blanket.

"I'm dying, you know," I stated.

"No. No, you're not." I could hear the desperation in his voice. I gently laid Harry down in the rubble. I leaned against Sirius.

"Oh, Cassandra," he sighed, cradling me against his chest. "I love you."

"Love you more," I mumbled.

I wasn't afraid. I knew that I would be following my brother and sister-in-law to the afterlife. I could only hope that Sirius would be okay.

I fell into the blackness with his name on my lips and hope in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2:Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

I met Sirius Black the same day I met Lily Evans. Both of them made quite the impression.

Sirius was…amazing. He was clever and funny and my brother found a friend in him. Soon enough they picked up Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and became the Marauders.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs became my family. Sometimes I even helped them with their pranks, and saved their sorry butts more than once. They called me their guardian Angel. And that became my nickname.

Lily was…interesting. She was smart and stubborn and sarcastic. I absolutely loved her. We became the best of friends after a short week at Hogwarts.

Belatrix Black had called her a mudblood. I had promptly punched her. She hexed me. Lily hexed her right back. And thus a friendship was born.

When James started to ask Lily out in 3rd year, things became a little awkward. I begged him to give it up, and just focus on dating his helpless bimbos, but no such luck. He said that 'Cupid's arrow had struck him' and 'nothing could make him give up his love'. I asked, without delay, if the arrow had gone up his derriere.

Of course, Lily always answered with a 'No', 'Hell no', 'Go die in a hole', or (my personal favorite) she just walked away.

James, being an idiot, never understood that she didn't like him. At all. In fact, I don't think she even disliked him. Lily loathed James with a passion a fiery and red as her hair (and temper).

And yet James never once gave up hope.

And I didn't either.


	3. Chapter 3: Change

Chapter 3: Change

(Sixth Year)

Lily, Alice, Katie, Erin, Molly and I sat together at the Gryffindor table. As usual, they were questioning Lily about who she liked.

"Darien?" Katie guessed.

"Nope," Lily said, with a secret smile.

"Rick," Alice stated.

"No," Lily sighed.

"Please don't tell me it's Snape," Erin begged, wrinkling her nose.

"No…we're just friends. Though, I get the feeling you don't like him."

"We don't," they chorused.

"Well, what do you think of Snape, Cassie?" Lily questioned.

"One day he'll be the best double agent ever, and then he'll cut some poor kid's ear off," I said absentmindedly.

All of them stared at me.

"What did you just say?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"Umm…I'm not quite sure. Would you mind telling me?" And I honestly didn't remember. The Sight was like that sometimes. The visions hit me, and then I could barely remember them. Some Oracle of Delphi I was.

"You said that Snape would be a double agent, and cut a kids ear off," Alice informed me.

"Really? Interesting…" That was a new answer.

I had never really liked Snape. He was obnoxious, and his hair was way too greasy. More than once James and I had dyed his hair bright pink. I never knew why Lily hung around him.

"Well other than that weird comment…what do you think of him?" Lily turned her green eyes on me.

"He's…not the nicest person," I said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad."

"Yes, he is. Honestly, he just gives me the creeps," Erin stage-whispered.

"You talking about Snivilous?" Sirius appeared out of nowhere.

We all grinned at him. "Yes, Padfoot, we are," I informed him.

"Actually, my friends were in the middle of insulting him," Lily corrected.

"He's a freak," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

We all nodded in agreement. Lily glared at Sirius. Then she glared at the messy-haired boy behind him.

"Hey."

James had a way of stopping the room. I'm pretty sure that when he walked in every girl stopped what she was doing to check him out. Why? I have no clue. He wasn't that hot.

"Hey, bro." I smiled at him.

He returned my smile with a wink. "Hey, little sis. Evans."

He gave Lily his signature smirk, the one that enchanted almost every girl in Hogwarts.

"Git." Her glare was enough to scare off any boy but my brother. Instead he found it charming. I did not understand their relationship.

He clutched his heart. "Evans, you wound me. My love, can't you just be civil?"

She raised an arched eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point. Well, I was wondering if you would…"

"Hell no." She cut him off.

"You didn't even let me finish the question," he complained.

"I already know what you were going to ask."

"No you didn't."

"What were you going to ask?"

"Would you like to walk to Hogsmeade with me, get a butter beer, have a quick snog, then spend the rest of our lives together?"

She got up and walked away.

"Tough luck, mate." Sirius patted James's back.

"I think you went a little too far with the snogging," Remus sighed. When did he get here?

Peter nodded empathetically.

"Do you all just pop up everywhere?" Alice asked.

Sirius nodded. "It's a weird thing we do."

"I'll say," I snorted.

James sat down on my right, Sirius on my left. "Why does she keep turning me down?" James whined.

"Maybe because she isn't interested," I suggested.

"But I'm irresistible!"

"I can resist you," Molly, Erin, Kate, Alice, Sirius, Peter, Remus and I chorused.

"Yeah, but…"

"You're going about it all wrong," I told him.

"Then how do I do it right?"

"You have to stop flirting with other girls, act like you only want her. You should be a perfect gentleman. Lily doesn't want a quick relationship, she want a love that will last. She wants someone to listen to her, someone who gets her."

His face lit up. "I'll change for her!"

"No! That's not what I said. You don't have to change completely."

"I don't care what you said! I'm gonna become her perfect guy!" James left the great hall a huge grin on his face.

"This won't end well," Remus predicted.

"Nope."


	4. Chapter 4: What have you done?

Chapter 4: What have you done?

"Have you seen Potter today?" "Why? What happened?" "His hair isn't messy!" "No!" "Yes. And he was on time for class!" "My god!" "And his shirt was tucked in, he didn't talk back to any of the teachers, he didn't hit on Evans!" "Shut up!" "I think he's turned over a new leaf." "Or he's gotten to a whole new level of crazy."

The rumors swirled around school, everyone was talking. I was just glad no one tried to interview me. James had become the perfect boy. His hair was perfectly neat, his shirt tucked in, his tie tied correctly. Nothing was out of place. He was a good student, doing everything right.

It was freaking all of us out, especially Sirius.

"He won't do any more pranks!" He wailed a week after James had changed.

"He hasn't insulted or hexed anyone in a week," Remus added.

"He hasn't snogged any random girls," Peter reported.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius wondered.

"He really wants Lily to go out with him," I told them.

"How is him being boring going to help?" Sirius crossed his arms.

It was at that moment that Lily and James stepped through the portrait hole. She was laughing at something he said, he was carrying her books.

"Lily, I was wondering if you would like to study with me sometime," he said.

"I would love to. How about tomorrow? In the library?" She was blushing.

"That sounds great."

Lily nodded, and then went up to our dorm. James was grinning ear to ear. Sirius fainted.

James walked over to us; there was no smirk on his face. "What's wrong with Sirius?"

"He's overwhelmed," I said.

"I can't believe it. You actually got her to say yes." Remus sounded shocked.

"It's been a long time coming. Cassie, thank you so much." He pulled me out of my chair and into a bone crushing hug.

"It was your idea to change your personality completely," I reminded him.

"You're right." There was no praising himself this time, no proud statement. Instead he just gave us another grin then headed upstairs to study.

Sirius looked like he was close to tears. "I can't believe him! He's dumping me for her!"

"You two aren't dating," Remus corrected mildly.

"He's my best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend," Peter cried.

"And as my best friend, he should put my needs before some red-headed bimbo with a rack!"

"Hey! That's my bff you're insulting," I said.

"Well lucky you. At least you have a best friend."

"James is just going through a phase. He'll come back to himself. Whether it's before Lily realizes she liked him better as an idiot or after, he'll come back," I said comfortingly.

But as the weeks went by James did not come back to his old self. He became the most boring, insufferable know it all around. He was worse than Lily on her period.

I was starting to get worried about him. And Lily. I knew she liked him before he changed, but she wouldn't admit it. James and Lily began to hang out more and more, leaving me and the Marauders to deal with a distraught Sirius.

"He just lies on his bed after class and on weekends. Not even Q can cheer him up. And he's never hungry anymore. It's freaking me out," Remus complained.

Peter nodded in agreement. "He refuses to talk to James. He feels like James chose a girl over him. And you know how Sirius is. He's being even more dramatic than usual."

"I'll talk to him," I promised.

So I went up to the boy's dorm after dinner to find Padfoot lying face down on his bed. His hair was a rat's nest.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" I sat down on the edge of his bed, gently rubbing circles on his back.

He groaned. "I miss James."

"I know, Padfoot. But you can't let your world stop just because your mate is being stupid," I murmured.

"Go away," he ordered.

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving until you get up, get dressed, and…" I sniffed the air. "Take a shower."

"Never!" he declared.

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice."

With a quick wave of my wand a summoned a bucket of water and doused him.

Spluttering and swearing, Sirius sat up.

"Come on, Sirius. You're acting as though your life revolved around my idiot of a brother."

"But it did!" he wailed. "His sense of humor perfectly matched mine. We were made to pull pranks together."

"Sirius…"

"Cassie, he's my best friend."

"I know. It sucks. But you have to get over it. I'll be your best friend now." I leaned forward and put my arms around him. We were very close.

He buried his face in my shoulders. "It's not just James, you know."

"I know. It's Regulus, isn't it?"

"Yes. He…he wants to be a Death Eater. Why would he possibly want that?" His breath was very warm on my neck.

"He isn't like you. Remember, your parents love what Voldermort's saying. And he doesn't know any better than to listen," I reminded him.

He tightened his arms around me. "How is it that you know so much?"

I laughed. "I'm the Oracle, remember? I know all and see all."

"Right." He raised his face to mine. "But can you see me?"

"Yes," I breathed.

His lips met mine. Or, they would have if I hadn't pulled away at right that second. For a long moment we stared at each other. His eyes were wide.

"Er…I should go. I'll see you later, Padfoot. Take a shower!" And with that I fled.

If I had looked back I would've seen Sirius gaze after me, cock his head, and run his fingers through his hair. I would've seen him shake his head and laugh at himself for the feelings that he just realized he had for his best mate's sister.

A couple days later Lily flopped down on her bed with an over exaggerated sigh. I kept reading. She sighed again, louder this time. I turned a page.

"Cassie…"

I ignored her.

"Cassie," she said again.

Finally I cracked. "What?"

"I don't know what to do."

I sighed. "James?"

"James," she confirmed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You have no idea. I just can't take it anymore. He's even more obnoxious when he's trying not to be. I honestly liked him better when he was himself. What do I do?" Lily had her face muffled in a pillow.

"Tell him. Have one of your famous rows! Make him regret changing," I suggested.

"Fine. But…what if he hates me?"

"James could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Never." Dear god I hoped not.


End file.
